The aspects of the disclosed embodiments concern a hazard area protection system.
The marking out of hazard areas is often realized by using pictographs.
In the case of aircraft such as civil airplanes, such areas are, in particular, the engine intake and exhaust areas.
For these areas, the pictographs are arranged on the sides of the engines.
They indicate areas where no-one should be when the engines are running while the airplane is on the ground.
Indications of distances to keep to are associated with the pictographs.
An example of such a pictograph is shown in FIG. 1B.
Nevertheless it is difficult for operators to correctly visualize the distances shown and the angular extent of the corresponding area on the ground.
In addition, the hazard areas do not necessarily have a fixed surface area and, in particular in the case of an airplane engine, this area can grow or shrink depending on the engine's operating speed.
Besides this, when operators are performing a task near an aircraft engine, they cannot constantly monitor their distance from the engine.
Such a situation also occurs in other fields in which a given area is to be avoided for safety reasons.